This invention relates to a photographic studio lighting reflector.
Lighting reflectors have been developed in the past and are used in photographic studios to control shadows on subjects. Some prior art reflectors use an umbrella-like device having an inner reflective panel which reflects light from a separate conventional electrical lamp onto the subject. Usually two separate umbrella reflectors mounted on tripods are used to reflect light from two separate lamps onto the subject. The intensity of the reflected light varies and is dependent on the angle and distance of the umbrella-like devices from the subject, and requires skill and time to set up. Such lighting is usually used in a windowless studio with a selectable background.
The inventor is aware of the following prior art references which disclose several forms of photographic lighting reflectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 523,323 issued to Clinedinst Jr. discloses a light reflecting apparatus comprising spaced apart vertical side walls with an angled roof supported thereon. The side walls are formed of three frames which are hinged together to vary light reflection, but no means appear to be shown to support the roof for widely varying angles of deflection of the panels. U.S. Pat. No. 384,151 issued to Gould discloses a lighting apparatus in which a fixed housing or enclosure mounting lights also provides a plurality of translucent panels which permit the light to pass therethrough to diffuse the light to reduce undesirable harsh shadows. The two patents above provide enclosures which are essentially independent of the room containing the enclosure, and provide a measure of light control.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,216,696 issued to John, 1,085,500 issued to Shoberg, and 2,913,569 issued to Edelstein all disclose lighting devices in which a light source is fitted in front of a reflector assembly, and the reflector assembly has portions which can be moved relative to each other so as to vary lighting effects thrown onto a subject. The latter three patents clearly require additional surrounding material to eliminate undesirable background, and preferably also to provide means to reduce effects of harsh lighting.